Champions of the Just
by andalice
Summary: One person can change so much. Elissa Cousland and what's left of the Cousland family escape Howe's attack with the help of Elissa's bodyguard Ser Lily Wardell. Lily then joins the Grey Wardens in the fight against the Darkspawn while Elissa fights politics and sword alike to become the warrior-General Ferelden needs during these dark days. Alistair/F!Warden, Morrigan/F!Cousland
1. Prologue

"Blessed are they who stand before

The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.

Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just."

- Benedictions 4:10, The Chant of Light

Prologue – The Witch

The Wilds were desolate and half-frozen at this time of year. The trees gutted of leaves and wildlife, the landscape graced with no flowers or decorative fauna; only a thick sludge of half set snow and mud.

A young woman interrupted the eerie silence of the scene, her boots crunching ice as she walked through forestry, scowling as she went. She occasionally paused on her journey to adjust the furs around her shoulders or to pluck some item of interest from the ground to add to the basket she carried.

Weak sunlight was just beginning to filter across from the east when the woman dropped her basket and became dead still, head cocked slightly. She threw up her hands, a sphere of lightening appearing in both palms as a creature the like of which she'd never seen before fell upon her, an inhuman battle cry sounding from it. The mage jerked back in fear and disgust and the sight of the thing – it had a vaguely human shape but the flesh of it was black and rotten, it's features twisted and corrupt, she fumbled in her initial terror but still sent a burst of lightening toward the creature, causing it to back away slightly snarling.

Scrambling to put distance between herself and the monster, the young witch began to run back toward the direction she'd walked from, abandoning her basket of gathered herbs. She occasionally turned back to throw a bolt of magic toward her attacker. She felt her energy begin to wane as she ran, and to her horror her mana too seemed to be running out.

The creature was gaining on her, reaching its clawed hands towards her. The young witch stumbled and fell as the last of her energy deserted her; she turned towards the monster again though, snarling slightly as a fierce desperation for survival overtook her. She didn't have enough mana left to cast even a simple spell and wasn't carrying any lyrium potions, however she did have a small knife in her belt that she'd been using to gather cuttings of plants, the woman quickly pulled it lose and swiped the blade at the creature as it fell upon her. The monstrous thing gave an outraged cry, the knife had only made a superficial wound but it had enraged the beast all the same. It attacked the mage again, snapping its jaws, and knocked the small weapon away from her. The witch cried out in fear and hid behind her hands in a weak attempt to protect herself, willing her mana to recharge enough for a jet of flames to end the beast.

Just as the mage closed her eyes and waited for her death she heard the sounds of another person or creature approaching, and then she felt the cold effect of an ice spell followed by stone fist. The battle was done within seconds and as the younger mage recovered terror left her, quickly to be replaced by shame.

"I was beginning to think, Morrigan, that you had finally mastered some small part of your powers. How disappointed you must be to have proven me wrong. " The residue of the spells cleared and an old woman stood in front of the fallen girl. Flemeth: the Witch of the Wilds.

The younger woman bristled at the mocking tone and got back on her feet as quickly as her protesting muscles allowed, carefully keeping a neutral expression despite the pain.

"Mother. You've my thanks, but t'was nothing I could not have handled."

The old woman laughed at that, a cracked, rusted sound mixed with gleeful malice "Foolish girl, you could handle that creature no more than you can speak Orlesian or bake a sweet roll! You hold your tongue. You'll pay more attention in your lessons now, girl, unless you wish to be a corpse."

Morrigan's expression soured and she folded her arms, falling into a defensive posture, but didn't say anything as Flemeth walked towards the dead body of the creature, nudging it onto its back with the tip of her boot. The old mage crouched down next to it, running her hands along the cracked, blackened flesh of the thing, closing her eyes and appearing to be deep in thought.

"Yes, I suspected as much." She murmured to herself softly, an amused smile wrinkling her face further.

"What is it?" Morrigan asked, caving to her curiously in spite of herself.

"Darkspawn" The old witch said, darting a glance at her daughter to gauge her reaction. "You know what this means girl?"

"A blight," Morrigan replied breathlessly "Just as you said there'd be."

"Oh yes." The Witch of the Wilds gave a short cackle, the noise matching the demented grin she now wore. "Oh, old Flemeth's plan will soon be in motion. Dark days are upon us indeed, but Flemeth has her pieces in place and soon she will reap the rewards. This is where the adventure begins, child."

To be continued.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age is the IP of Bioware, everything you recognise in this story belongs to them. I'm just playing with their toys.

AN: Hi readers, this will be a retelling of Dragon Age: Origins with quite a few significant twists and turns added to the plot. Really hope you enjoy this story, would love to hear your feedback either way. Also please not I intend to switch POV for each chapter in a similar style to A Song of Ice and Fire as that series has convinced me that that is an awesome way to portray a story with lots of interweaving plots. I will note the POV next to the chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Elissa

"Lower! "

Elissa parried the lunge that followed the shout, before again trying to land a blow on her opponent.

"No my lady, you need to hit lower and harder. Again." Elissa's body guard – or lady's maid depending on who you asked – spun easily out of reach as she rebuked her employer.

Frustrated with her own lack of progress Elissa dropped into a crouch then swept her leg round in front her, kicking the other woman's feet out from underneath her, causing her to fall on her back, she then rested the tip of her sword on her opponent's neck to signify a kill. A rogue's trick with no honour, but it would please Elissa's bodyguard all the same; Lily always said there were no heroes or warriors during a battle, only those who survived and those who didn't.

The younger woman smiled, "Very good my lady." At this point she jabbed Elissa in the stomach with the blunt end of her dagger, which the noble hadn't realised had been held between them as soon as she had attempted her trick. "Still not quite fast enough, but much improved. At this rate I may let you graduate from wood to metal weapons soon." Lily added teasingly.

Elissa grinned in return at this, it was unusual indeed for her young bodyguard to have a moment of unguarded humour, Elissa must have truly improved to have put her in such a mood. It was rare for a vassal, even a knight, to be so openly critical of their lady, however in Elissa's eyes Lily's uncensored honesty made her invaluable. Lady Elissa Cousland was not a woman with much time for superficial flattery or sycophants; like her parents she was fair and just to her people and worked hard to earn the respect that her station owed her.

"Enough, Lady Cousland?" Lily asked, handing her a skin of water.

Elissa nodded, "For today. We can start again tomorrow."

"Yes, my lady." Lily picked up two towels from where they'd been left on the fence of the training pen, dabbing at her neck and forehead with one and passing the other to Elissa.

Elissa surveyed the other woman with some amusement, she was something of a riddle; a lady's maid who fought like a Fade demon but had utter composure in the highest of company, a common-born woman with more intelligence than half the noble court of Ferelden combined but with no great ambition to prove herself or outwit her superiors.

Elissa continued her assessment as she watched Lily wipe the dust from the leather training armour she still wore, absent-mindedly beginning the task of wiping her own down as she did so. She wasn't a beautiful woman, Elissa decided, but pretty, mainly from a general good-naturedness that appeared in her features. She had a narrow, toned frame with few curves, brown hair that Elissa would guess to be shoulder-length but could not tell for sure as it was always tied back, and dark grey eyes. There was nothing remarkable in her looks and combined with her often reserved personality she tended not to turn many heads. By comparison Elissa herself was more of a classic beauty, she had inherited her mother's fair hair and light blue-green eyes and had delicate, regal features. But there was a quality the noble woman found engaging in Lily. Perhaps, Elissa mused, it was the fact that Lily had given her endless loyalty and patience without any fuss or ceremony, or any expectation of reciprocation.

Elissa's reverie was interrupted as a young serving boy entered the court-yard, announcing himself with a nervous cough.

"M-my Lady Cousland, Lady Landra's party are expected shortly and there is word that the Grey Warden has arrived in the town"

"Excellent. Thank you for informing me." Elissa dismissed the boy and he quickly disappeared, darting in the direction of the kitchens. Elissa turned to her companion. "I believe that's our cue to make ourselves presentable."

"Will you need help dressing your hair?"

"No, thank you. I'm sure a simple braided coil will be sufficiently lady-like enough for my mother, with today's guests."

The two women chatted companionably as they walked towards the family's living quarters but Elissa's mind raced slightly onto other matters. So the Commander of the Grey was here, so soon. It made sense on reflection, Fergus and her father would ride for Ostagar as soon as Howe had his men ready to march so the battles must be increasing in size and frequency for the Generals to draft so many troops at once. The Grey Wardens would need to dramatically increase their ranks if this were a true blight… a true blight; it was unthinkable to someone such as Elissa who had lived in such prosperous times. The young woman hadn't even seen a single Darkspawn let alone a hoard. But she had heard the stories and studied them well, a true blight would devastate Fereldan and surely none would remain unscathed. Ever since the rumours began Elissa had prepared for the possibility that a blight would come, if they proved true then the Couslands would need every asset ready to serve Fereldan and the Maker. She had started by further studying the history and lore of the Grey Wardens and the origins of the Darkspawn, and she had enlisted Ser Lily's help in intensifying her combat training – Elissa intended to help the Grey Wardens in any way she could, and while it was unlikely that she would join the Grey herself she would prove an able commander to fight alongside them.

The two women reached the family quarters and Lily began to excuse herself before Elissa grasped her hand.

"Thank you again Lily, for all the help you've given me over the last few weeks. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty." The noble woman spoke in lowered tones not wanting to be overheard. "I just wanted to speak to you, before we meet with the Grey Warden. I want to remind you that your service to me does not entail following me into battle, in the event that I ride for Ostagar with my father and the Warden, or even less likely, that I am conscripted to the Wardens ranks, it is not your duty to follow me and you should feel no obligation to do so."

The other woman blinked, evidently touched. Good, Elissa was not always good at sharing what she felt, especially outside of her family but after the many years they'd spent together she thought of Lily as more than just a lady's maid or even a soldier, but as one of her few true friends. She was glad that what she'd said appeared to have been understood in the spirit it was intended.

"I would consider it an honour not an obligation to fight by your side, my lady. If our worst fears are true then I will do everything in my power to defend the Cousland family and Fereldan alongside you." Lily spoke softly but with an intensity that resonated her words. It was much the answer the Elissa had expected but she still felt reassured by the loyalty and truth of what the other women said. Elissa had no doubt that no matter what lay ahead Lily Wardell would protect her, her friend and her shield.

The noble woman felt her eyes prickle slightly and flushed as she realised she was tearing up. Coughing to try and cover her embarrassment she turned her face away, deciding to move on from the emotional moment.

"I'll be ready soon, I just need to freshen up slightly before mother or Landra see me. If you want to change then I can meet you in the Great Hall shortly."

"Yes, my lady. I will meet you there soon." Lily bowed before walking in the direction of her own room.

Elissa entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaning against it slightly. Perhaps she was being melodramatic, she certainly felt that she was, hence her embarrassment, but recently she had a terrible sense of foreboding, like she was running out of time. It made her cautious and she found herself almost saying goodbyes to her loved ones, as ridiculous as it seemed. She shook her head dismissing her reflections and instead began to get changed, no good would come of sitting around and worrying, she would do as she always did and turn her hand to practical things.

A few moments later she began to walk towards the courtyard, she had barely restrained from putting on dress armour or a fresh set of leathers but she knew how it would upset her mother if she were to greet guests in such an outfit so instead she had chosen a tunic and trousers. It wasn't the dress that would be expected of a young, unmarried noble woman but it would hardly cause uproar either. And Elissa felt slightly more comfortable knowing she had a small dagger strapped inside one of her boots, she wouldn't dwell on her worries but she knew better than to ignore her instincts.

Not wanting to keep any of the honoured guests waiting any longer Elissa quickly walked to toward the Great Hall, her father and Arl Rendon Howe had regularly been meeting there to discuss the current war efforts so this was undoubtedly be where the Commander of the Grey would be received.

As Elissa approached one of the Cousland guards opened the large door at the Hall's entrance for her, bowing his head and greeting her as he did so. She smiled in reply before noticing her father and Howe as she'd expected talking at the far end of the room near the fire-place. She couldn't hear what they were saying from this distance but she recognised Howe's toadying tone of voice which possibly meant he was making yet more excuses. However Elissa acknowledged that she was biased, Howe always seemed to sound toadying to her, she thought he was a smarmy creep and she struggled to see why her father viewed him as a valuable ally. Though undoubtedly Amaranthine was a strong asset. As she drew nearer she caught the tail-end of their conversation.

"I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!" Elissa smiled slightly, it was just like her father to put a jovial spin even on dark times such as these.

"True, though we both had less grey in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not… monsters."

"Hah! At least the smell will be the same." Her father turned then, hearing the sound of her footsteps. "I'm sorry pup: I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Please to see you again, my dear."

"And you Arl Howe, it's been too long. I hope you met no trouble on the road?" Elissa pasted on a smile and dropped into a slight curtsey. Her tone of voice posed the question innocently but she hoped the Arl would pick up on her insinuation that some sort of delay must surely have caused his arrival to be as many days late as it was.

"Oh, nothing of consequence." He replied airily as though he hadn't held up the Teryn and his army from marching for almost a week. "You know, my son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

"I would greatly enjoy seeing all of you children again Arl Howe. How is Delilah? She's such a sweet girl."

Elissa was pleased to see she managed to defect Howe from yet another inevitable discussion of an arranged marriage between her and either of his sons. It had long been settled the Teryn and Teryna would give Elissa free reign to marry as when she pleased to whomever she wished, a blessing she would always be grateful for."

"Ah yes, Delilah is much more… _reticent_ than your daughter." Howe eventually responded, aiming his comment at Elissa's father. "No doubt because you've trained Elissa as a warrior. How unique."

The Teryn laughed at this, apparently not finding any implied insult in it. "Actually Elissa's training was all her own undertaking! My fierce girl has her own mind these days. Maker bless her heart."

Bryce spared a fond smile at his daughter as Arl Howe made a somewhat sceptical sound in reply.

"At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"Are you certain father? It is a great responsibility, perhaps I would be of more use fighting alongside you and Fergus." Elissa struggled to word her protest delicately, not wanting to make a scene in front of her father's guest. No matter her response she knew her father would know how she felt about the prospect of staying home while he and her brother risked their lives to protect their country.

"I've no doubt of your skill Elissa, but I'm not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war. She's already twisted in knots over Fergus and me going. "

"But father, surely in time such as these every able body is need to defend Fereldan!"

"I admire your conviction, pup, but this is no needless task. When we are gone you will have all the responsibilities of a Teryna of Highever and there will only be a token force of guards left to defend the castle. We need your wits to protect our lands and people if the worst comes to pass." The Teryn was spoke soberly now, willing his daughter to understand the importance of what he was saying. She nodded as he spoke, her father was right, there would be work enough to be done here and she would do her duty as a Cousland first and foremost. "There's also someone I want you to meet. Please… show Duncan in."


End file.
